


Mal & Evie One Shots & Short Stories

by Malvieshipper101



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvieshipper101/pseuds/Malvieshipper101
Summary: Exactly what the title says. These are one-shots of Mal and Evie as best friends. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night. All was peaceful and quiet. Just the way Evie liked it. But for some reason, Evie just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable but it wasn't working. And every time she closed her eyes, they would open again, and it was starting to annoy Evie.

When she turned on her right side for the hundredth time that night, she heard a faint, almost silent whimper come from Mal's side of the dorm. It was so faint, Evie almost thought she was just hearing things. But then again, Mal sometimes made noises in her sleep. She waited to see if she would hear the noise again. She waited a couple of seconds before she heard the noise again, only this time it was louder.

She heard Mal's covers moving so Evie sat up to see Mal kicking her legs, and moving her arms wildly while mumbling something that she couldn't understand. Evie wasted no time in pushing off her own covers and walking over to Mal's bed. She pushed away the blanket that was getting tangled around her legs and tried to wake her up.

"Mal. Mal, honey wake up. It's just a dream, wake up." She softly said.

But Mal still wasn't waking up. So Evie continued to try and wake her up. And it was then that Mal's mumbling turned into shouting.

"No! No, stop! Please, I won't do it again!" She yelled. And not two seconds later, she shot up, drenched in her sweat, and breathing heavily.

Evie scooted closer to Mal and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to her.

"Ssh, ssh. Mal, sweetheart. It's ok, I'm right here, I've got you." She whispered in her ear.

Once Mal realized that she was in Evie's arms, she relaxed and turned around so she could hug Evie. Evie just held onto Mal, not letting go. 

When Mal finally calmed down, she just looked up into Evie's brown eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She said practically in a whisper almost as if she was afraid to speak any louder.

Evie shook her head as she held onto Mal and gently rocked back and forth. "No, you didn't. I was already awake. Are you ok?" She asked carefully not wanting to push Mal into talking about something she didn't want to.

Mal slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. It's just, it all felt so real."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help." 

"Yeah, it might." Mal agreed.

"Take your time."

Mal took in a couple breaths before she spoke. "I was back on the isle. And my mom had found me, I tried to run away, but then her minions ran out in front of me, and they put me in some sort of bag and then they took me to my mom's old castle. When I was taken out of the bag, my mom started to hit me and yell at me for choosing good over evil and then she locked me in the closet. And I was trying to get out. But she wouldn't let me. But then I woke up." Mal explained.

Evie just listened to Mal as she felt horrible for her. "It's ok, you're safe. Your mom, she can't hurt you anymore. See?" She pointed over at the glass container on the other side of the dorm that held Maleficent in her lizard form inside. "And you know I would never let anything bad happen to you, right?" She asked. 

Mal nodded as she hugged Evie even tighter. "You're right. You truly are my best friend. I love you, E."

"Aw, I love you too, M. And just remember, I'll always be there for you when you need me, no matter what." Evie told her.

Mal nodded once again, and smiled when she felt Evie kiss the top of her head. Evie loved that girl as if she were her own sister, and she knew that Mal felt the same way. They had been there for each other since the day Mal had saved her from the curse from Maleficent's sceptre.

Evie soon noticed that Mal had fallen asleep against her, so she gently laid her against her pillows and kissed her forehead before she went over to her own bed. But she was stopped when she felt a hand grab her by the wrist. She turned around to see Mal sitting up.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

Evie smiled. She knew she couldn't say no to that face. "Of course." She replied as she laid down next to her.

Mal snuggled up against Evie, who wrapped her arms around her, bringing her closer to her, and she fell asleep once more. Evie knew from that moment that Mal had her wrapped around her finger. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short one shot. Shout out to SimWoman2002 for suggesting this idea to me, I hope it was at least close to what you were picturing. And let me know if you all would want me to write something like this again, I love writing Mal and Evie as best friends. Let me know what you thought of this. I'll see you all in my next book!!!


	2. Flu Season

It was a cloudy, wintery day in Auradon, the kind of day where people tended to stay inside and keep warm. But on this particular chilly day out Mal was out playing in the snow with all of her friends. 

Her and Evie were making a snowman, Jay, and Carlos were having a snow fort building contest with Harry and Gil, Audrey and Jane were making snow angels. And Uma, well, she was just hanging out and occasionally throwing snowballs at them all.

"Hmm, I can't help but feel that Chuck is missing something." Evie said referring to their snowman that she had named.

"Well duh, he's missing a nose." Uma said as she walked around Chuck.

"Well, what do we even use for a nose? A rock?" Mal asked.

"Have you never made a snowman?" Audrey stopped making another snow angel and asked. "Your supposed to use a carrot."

"Oh! I'll just go to the kitchen and get one!" Evie said running off into the school.

"You know? This snowman isn't the only one that's missing a nose." Uma said to Mal.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked. 

"I mean, that your nose is hiding behind all of that redness on your face." Uma replied.

"Redness? What redness?" 

"I take it you haven't looked in a mirror recently." 

"Well, of course I haven't! We're outside there are no mirrors out here."

"Mal, as much as it pains me to say this, Uma's right. Your face is pretty red." Audrey told her.

"Well, I'm not surprised. It's freezing out here." Mal said.

"I'm back! And with Chuck's nose!" Evie said as she came running back with a carrot in hand. "Here Mal, you do the honors." 

Mal took the carrot that Evie held out to her and put it on the snowman. Evie squealed as she hugged Mal. "He's perfect! We did a pretty good job, if I may say. What do you girls think?" 

"Meh." Was Uma's response.

"He looks good! I could've made him look a little better, but considering this is your work, it's good." Audrey said.

Evie just smiled as she was proud of hers and Mal's work. 

"Haha! We finished first! Take that suckers!" Jay yelled as he and Carlos had finished their snow fort before Harry and Gil.

"Well, we just finished. Ye won by two seconds." Harry said.

"Hey! Even with the contest you're all losers!" Uma yelled throwing a snowball at Jay.

And that resulted in a huge snowball fight between all nine of them.

Evie screamed as snowballs were being thrown everywhere and she was literally standing in the middle of it all. "You all think I wanna be apart of this?!" And as soon as she finished saying that a snowball was thrown at the back of her head. "Ok! Who threw that?! It is on!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, E! I was trying to hit Carlos!" Mal yelled from behind a tree.

"Mal? You got me?" Evie asked as she was shocked.

"I said I was sorry!" She yelled.

"Mal! We both know I would never hurt you on purpose. But, you better watch out!" Evie yelled as she began throwing several snowballs at her.

"Whoa! That girl can throw!" Uma said seeing Mal getting attacked while running away from Evie.

"I surrender! Evie! Have mercy!" Mal screamed holding her hands above her head. And Evie immediately stopped throwing.

"Oh M! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Evie asked rushing over to her best friend and examining her.

"I'm fine. Just a little out of breath, and body heat." Mal said.

"Aw, let's get you warmed up. We surrender! Have fun you guys!" Evie said walking with Mal inside and back to their dorm. She found a blanket and wrapped Mal up. "There, you warm now?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Mal said right before she sneezed.

"Bless you." Evie told her. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just sneezed. It's not like I'm sick or anything." She replied.

Evie put her lips to Mal's forehead before putting her hand there.

"What are you- achoo! -doing?" Mal asked.

"Checking your temperature. You feel a little warm, let me get a thermometer." Evie said standing up to go to her desk, before going through one of her drawers finding a thermometer. Then she went back over to Mal and put it under her tongue. She waited a minute before it beeped, Evie immediately took it out of Mal's mouth and looked at it. "101.6. Mal, you have a fever. That's it, go lay down." Evie told her.

"But I feel- achoo! -fine." Mal argued.

"That sneeze tells me different. Now go to your bed before I carry you over there myself." Evie said.

"That doesn't sound too bad. My legs hurt too. Carry me?" Mal asked holding her arms out with her sticking out her lip.

Evie rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, only because you're sick." Evie said carrying Mal bridal-style over to her bed. 

She laid her down and brought the blankets up to her shoulders. "Ok, you lay right here and watch some tv while I go down to the kitchen and make you some of my famous chicken noodle soup." She told her before she left the room.

Mal just watched the tv while she waited for Evie to come back. She watched two episodes of Duck Tales before Evie came back into the room with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

"I'm back. And this stuff is delicious." Evie said pulling a chair beside Mal's bed. 

Mal sat up and let Evie feed her. Mal's eyes closed in delight as the warmth from the soup heated up the insides of her body.

"Mmm, this stuff is good." Mal said.

Evie smiled at the compliment as she continued to feed her.  
And once Mal finished off the soup, she realized that she was pretty tired. And when she yawned Evie got in the bed beside her and cuddled with her.

"Aren't you worried you might get sick?" Mal asked tiredly as she yawned again.

"As long as you get better, it's worth it." Evie said kissing her hair as she ran her fingers through it. "Now get some rest." 

Mal closed her eyes and soon Evie could hear her softly snoring. She smiled, she loved taking care of Mal. She was her little sister and she would do absolutely anything for her. And that's the way it would always be.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! I would once again like to shout out SimWoman2002 for once again suggesting this. I hope you enjoyed it! And if you would like to request a one shot please do and I will be happy to write it! Until the next chapter!!!


	3. Battle at the Mall

It was a casual day, pretty much like all the other days. Mal was hanging out in her dorm sketching a picture of Evie, who was on the other side of the dorm sewing one of her latest designs.

Evie would occasionally glance up to see Mal so focused on her work, sticking her tongue out ever so slightly as she guided her pencil across the paper. And Evie couldn't help but think that Mal was adorable. 

Mal could see from her place on the bed that Evie had a smile on her face, but she couldn't figure out why Evie was smiling like that.

"Hey E!" Mal called causing Evie to stop what she was doing to look over at the girl. "Yes, M?" She responded giving her, her full attention. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked her. "Like what?" 

Mal knew that Evie was playing dumb again. "I don't know, you were just smiling. And I didn't do anything. So, I was just curious." 

"Fine, I was just thinking. And I guess it was making me smile." Evie replied.

Mal shook her head. She just decided to leave it at that as she continued to sketch Evie. About an hour or so later, Evie stopped what she was doing and looked up at Mal.

"Hey Mal!" She said, Mal slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with her. "Do you want to hang out? I mean, we hardly ever go out with just the two of us." 

Mal thought for a minute, and it only took two seconds for her to realize that Evie was right, the only time they ever spent time together was in their dorm. "Yeah! That would be great. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"How about the mall? I heard Audrey say there was a sale going on. And plus I need to buy more fabric."

Mal nodded as she grabbed her jacket, with Evie grabbing her purse, and they left the dorm together. But as they were leaving the school they ran into Jay and Carlos who had just gotten a bunch of snacks from the vending machines and were heading back to their dorm.

"Hey Mal! Hey Evie! Where are you two going?" Carlos asked them.

"Oh me and Evie are heading to the mall." Mal told them.

"Cool!" Jay said. "Can we come?"

"Sorry boys, but we wanted to hang out with just the two of us." Evie said. "But next time you guys can come with us." 

"Alright, well you two have fun! We'll see ya around!" Carlos said as they all went their separate ways.

They headed over to Evie's royal blue Nissan rogue and went to the mall. And when Evie started the car, "That's My Girl" started blasting through the speakers.

"Fifth Harmony? Really?" Mal asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Um, of course!" Evie said as she put the car in reverse and left the school.

The whole way she and Mal were singing along to One Direction, and when they finished "What Makes You Beautiful," they made it. When they walked in Evie immediately spotted her go to store for fabric, so she practically ran over there and started looking around with Mal's help. She grabbed a lot of different shades of blue, a few purple, some pink, and then red. And she paid for it all.

"Well, I should be good on fabric for a couple more weeks." Evie said.

"Well, now where should we go?" Mal asked.

Evie began looking around at all the different stores, and she spotted a Baskin Robins. Evie was a sucker for ice cream, it was her one weakness, besides Mal. 

"How about we get some ice cream?" She asked.

"I can't say no to that." Mal said. So they headed over to the food court and to the Baskin Robins. Evie got cookies n' cream. And Mal just got strawberry.

And so they sat down at a table and talked while enjoying their ice cream.

"So what's been going on with you? I haven't talked to you in forever." Evie joked making them both laugh.

"It's just the normal stuff. Living the single life and enjoying it." Mal said. "What about you? How are you doin? I haven't really seen you and Henry together a lot lately." 

"We both have just been busy. Me with my business and him with tourney. But we're doing just fine." Evie said.

"That's good to hear." Mal replied. Evie just smiled at her.

"You know, I've missed this. Us hanging out all the time, just talking, and having fun." Evie said.

"Yeah, me too." Mal agreed. "But you know what we could do? We could set aside a special day, every week, and hang out on that day just the two of us. That way it wouldn't be so long before we spent some time together.

"That's actually a really great idea!" Evie said thinking about what Mal had said. 

Mal nodded as she knew that it was a brilliant idea. So when they had both finished their ice cream, they began walking through the mall again.

"So now where should we go?" Evie asked.

"How about Rue 21?" Mal suggested.

"Oh I love that place! Let's go!" Evie said. So that's where they went.

They both just kind of looked in separate places, Evie looked more at the dresses and stuff, and Mal was looking at all the jackets and sweatshirts. And Mal's eyes fell on a dragon sweatshirt that was purple, black, and green. It was so her style. She picked it up and went to find Evie.

"Evie look! I think I'm gonna get this!" Mal said excitedly. 

Evie looked at the sweatshirt Mal was holding. And she had to admit, it did look pretty cool.

"Mal, you know, I could make you a better sweatshirt." She said.

"But I want this one." Mal told her. She knew that Evie could make a good sweatshirt for her. But she wanted it right now.

"So, you don't think I could top this?" Evie asked. "Come on! We both know I could. Much better than that!"

"But can't you just let your best friend in the whole wide world get what she wants?" Mal asked putting on her cute, irresistible pout.

"Ok, but I could still do better."

"Alright, Evie. If you think you could do so much better than this, then I'll let you. We'll do a dab and floss battle, I'll do the dab and you'll do the floss, we'll keep doing it until one of us gets tired and quits. If you win, you can make me a better sweatshirt, but if I win, you buy me this sweatshirt." Mal challenged.

"Ok, you're on!" Evie said as she was never one to back down from a challenge. She rolled up her sleeves and started cracking her knuckles, while Mal cracked her neck and stretched her arms.

"Ok, you ready?" Mal asked. Evie nodded. "Go!"

Mal then started dabbing, and Evie started flossing. "I could do this all day!" Mal said

"Good," Evie replied. "Because I could go all day, and all night."

It was very obvious that both Mal and Evie were fiercely competitive. Before too long, people who were also in the store caught sight of what was going on between Mal and Evie, some people were even filming it on their phones.

The battle had been going on for fifteen minutes now, and Evie was starting to get tired, even though she wouldn't admit it. Mal was also getting tired, but she wasn't about to give up. Soon enough, fifteen more minutes passed, and Evie wasn't doing so good, that's when she decided to stop and just let Mal win. Even though it just about killed her inside.

"Ok, you win! I don't usually let that happen, but my arms were about to fall off." Evie said.

"It's ok, Evie. I completely understand. You're not as strong as you once were. Anyway, here's the sweatshirt. You can go pay for it now." Mal said putting the sweatshirt in Evie's hands. She just rolled her eyes and went to go pay for it. Mal just smirked as she was proud of herself for winning. 

And after that, they decided they had, had enough fun for one day and went back to Auradon Prep.

Mal immediately put on her sweatshirt. "It fits perfectly. Thanks for getting it for me, E." She said.

Evie smiled as she saw the look on Mal's face. "You're welcome, M. Even though I wasn't planning on getting it for you. I'm glad you like it." Evie told her giving her a big hug.

But their sweet moment was interrupted when Jay and Carlos entered the room.

"Can you girls explain this dab and floss battle at the mall between you two?" Jay asked showing the girl's his phone that had a video of their battle.

"Where'd you get that?" Evie asked.

"It's all over Auragram." Carlos told her.

"It's a weird story." Mal told them.

"Typical for you two." Jay said.

"Hey!" They yelled at the same time. They then started chasing them all around the school. Which once again was filmed and put on Auragram. Typical vk's.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I would like to shout out my best friend in the world Chloebalboe who has helped me countless times with my books, and asked me to write this one. I love you girl! Anyway, if you have any suggestions for another one shot please let me know! Until the next chapter!!!


	4. Here For You

Blue. Everything good and beautiful seemed to be blue. The sky was blue, the ocean was blue, Auradon's colors were blue, and most importantly, Mal's best friend, Evie was blue. Mal always thought of Evie whenever blue could be seen, or was mentioned.

She was walking back to her dorm after a long, tiring day of school, as she carried her art supplies. But those supplies flew from their safe position of her arms, when she was shoved to the hard floor. She heard laughter from behind her, so she turned to see Audrey and Chad high-fiving each other.

"Oh Mal, did you trip?" Audrey asked in a fake sad voice.

Mal glared at them as she picked up her stuff and stood up. "Just leave me alone." She said trying to get past them, but they didn't let her. "Guys just let me through!" She said raising her voice.

"I don't think so." Chad said crossing his arms.

Mal had, had enough of them, she was about to use her magic to turn them into toads, when she heard Evie's voice call before a soft, gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Mal! What are you doing? You weren't about to spell them were you?" She asked as she had seen Mal's eyes glowing their bright shade of green.

"Evie, I-"

"Yes! She was! All we were trying to do was get into our lockers, and Mal was blocking us!" Audrey yelled.

"Mal, we're not on the isle anymore. We're not supposed to do those things here." Evie said. 

Mal was going to say they were lying and she shouldn't believe them, but she thought that Evie would think she was trying to get out of trouble. So she just sent the two ak's one last glare before leaving with Evie down the hallway and back to their dorm. 

"Mal, I'm worried about you." Evie said as she placed her arm around Mal's shoulders. "You've been causing a lot of trouble lately. Especially with Audrey and Chad. What's going on?"

Mal sighed as she looked down at her feet while they continued to walk to their dorm. "I love your outfit today, E."

"Really? I thought so. I was having some trouble with finding the right tiara to match, I had so many to choose from, but...hey, I know what you're doing. You're trying to dodge my question. Nice try though. But seriously, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Evie told her.

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own, Evie." Mal replied. 

Evie pursed her lips as she knew Mal was keeping something from her. But rather than trying to pry it out of her, she just let it go. Mal would come to her eventually. 

Evie unlocked the door and let Mal inside first, before following her in and going to her desk and picked up her clipboard, looking over all of the orders for dresses and stuff. Mal watched her do so. Evie was too busy to notice what was really going on right under her nose. 

Mal just shook her head as she tried to draw her feelings in her sketchbook. But she just couldn't think of anything, her mind was empty. All her mind was filled with thoughts of hate on Audrey and Chad and the way they had been treating her. It had been going on for almost a month now, and Evie still had yet to figure out that she was being bullied. 

Before she knew it, she had sketched something, she hadn't even really been paying attention to what she was doing, but she noticed that she had drawn a picture of her surrounded by a bunch of students, who appeared to be yelling things at her as she sat on the ground with her hands covering her ears, trying to ignore them.

She just slammed the book shut, and just laid it beside her on her bed. And it was then that the dinner bell rang.

Evie stood up from her desk and looked over at Mal. "Come on, you comin' to dinner or what?" She asked.

Mal shrugged as she stood up, she had nothing better to do. Might as well have a decent meal with her friends. She was about to walk out the door when Evie stopped her by pulling her into her arms and hugging her.

"Are you ok?" She asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Mal replied.

Evie just nodded as she let go of Mal and just held her hand as they walked to the cafeteria. They walked in, and grabbed their trays and got themselves some food. As Mal was following Evie to their usual table that they sat at with Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, and Henry. Chad and Audrey approached her, and Chad pushed Mal's tray out her hands, and onto the floor.

"Oops!" Was all he said as he and Audrey started laughing.

Evie turned around hearing the crash, and she saw Mal standing behind her tray that was now on the floor, and Chad and Audrey laughing right beside her. She could see the tears in Mal's eyes before she ran out of the cafeteria. Evie was now mad. She put her tray on the table closest to her as she stomped over to Audrey and Chad.

"What was that for!?" She yelled making the two stop laughing and look at her.

"What was what for?" Audrey asked.

"You know exactly what!" Evie yelled once more. "Why would you do that to Mal?!" 

"She had it coming for her." Chad said.

"Yeah! She, along with you and the rest of your pathetic little friends don't deserve to be here!" Audrey snapped.

Evie couldn't stand to be around them any longer so she left and ran off to go find Mal. She started calling out her name when she was outside. She didn't get an answer, all she heard, was the sound of soft, hushed sobs from behind a nearby tree. Even though she never cried too often, Evie knew those cries to be Mal's. So she walked over to the tree and saw Mal sitting against it with her knees up against her chest as she cried into them. Evie got down on her knees in front of her, and pulled her into her chest, and hugging her.

"It's ok, Mal. I'm here." She whispered into her hair. 

Mal's crying, turned into sniffling and shaky breaths as she let Evie hold her. Evie gently ran her fingers through her hair gently kissing the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Evie softly asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you over something that wasn't important." Mal told her.

"You think you getting bullied isn't important?" Evie asked. "Mal, you are more important to me than anything. I love you, and I want you to be able to tell me if something is wrong."

"I know, E. And I'm sorry, but you were always so busy."

"I'm never too busy for you." Evie informed her. "So the next time, that Audrey and Chad bother you, let me know and I will take care of them. You're stronger than them, Mal. So don't give them the chance to get to you."

Mal smiled as she sat up to look into Evie's brown eyes. "Thanks Eves. I love you too." 

They hugged each other once more. Everything that was beautiful and nothing short of perfect, was Evie. Her best friend, her sister, and everything else. Evie would always be there for her, and Mal never wanted that to change.

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing this, but I had a good idea, and I had to write it. So shout out to Descendantsfan03 who suggested this. I hope you enjoyed this, and all the rest of you. And please, if you have any requests please let me know, I'd be happy to write them. Until the next chapter!!!


	5. Mal's Secret

It was another peaceful afternoon at Auradon Prep, school was done for the day, and Mal and Evie were enjoying the quietness in their dorm. They were laying down on Evie's bed watching another episode of Pretty Little Liars. Mal had her resting against Evie's stomach as she looked at the screen feeling Evie lightly rub her nails against the skin of her arms, just enjoying the time she was spending with her sister.

But that moment soon came to an end when a knock sounded on their door. Mal groaned as she paused the tv and went to go see who dared disturb her and Evie.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly as she opened the door, only to reveal Audrey on the other side.

"Well hello to you too." Audrey replied sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Oh, hey Audrey! Whatcha doin' here?" Mal asked in a bit of a happier tone.

"Oh, I just came here to get you for, you know what." Audrey said in a quiet voice.

"Oh right!"

Mal looked behind her at Evie who was now just going through her phone looking as if she was texting someone. Probably something that had to do with another order for a dress or something, which meant that she was probably going to go back to working on some more outfits.  
"Ok, let's go." Mal said.

Evie's head snapped up after hearing those words come from Mal's mouth. Mal was really just going to leave her to go hang out with Audrey? She should be happy that they were finally making an effort to being more than just enemies, but she was choosing Audrey over her? 

"M. What about the show?" Evie asked just as the two were about to leave, causing Mal to step back into the room.

"I've seen that episode already." Mal told her.

"We could watch something else." Evie told her. 

Mal sighed. "Evie, it's ok. We can do it again later. Anyway, I'll be going now. Bye!" Mal said before rushing out of the room with Audrey, leaving Evie all by herself.

Evie could feel herself beginning to cry as she stood beside her bed. Mal really chose Audrey over her? Why would Mal do that? They were best friends, she and Audrey had been doing this a lot lately, did she mean nothing to Mal? What were they even doing? And what did Audrey mean by, you know what? There was only one way to find out. Follow them, and find out for herself. 

So she left her dorm, to go and find out what exactly her best friend and that other person were doing. She caught sight of Mal's purple hair turn around the corner of the hallway. Evie then ran to the end of the hallway and saw Mal and Audrey walking out of the school, so Evie followed them, but made sure that she stayed far enough away and pretty much out of sight.

Evie tilted her head in confusion as she saw them making their way to the tourney field. But why there? All that was going on was the cheerleaders practice. So why would Mal even want to go there? Especially with Audrey? But then it hit her. Oh no. Mal would never do something like that. Would she?

Evie rushed over to behind the bleachers so she could watch what was going on, she saw them go down into the locker rooms to, what she would think, change.

Evie was getting more confused every second that passed, what was going on? And when Mal came back from the locker rooms, her suspicions had been confirmed. Mal was wearing a cheerleader uniform, Mal was a cheerleader. But why? Evie now had so many questions. Why on earth, would Mal even consider being a cheerleader? She had despised them since she had met Audrey. But most of all, why wouldn't Mal tell her? She told her everything else.

She had even once asked Mal to try out for the cheerleaders practice session once, and Mal had said no. Did she just, not want to do it with her, but instead with Audrey? Evie felt hurt that Mal would do this without her, without even telling her she was doing this, and with Audrey, of all people. Evie tried wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, but they didn't stop, the tears just kept falling and falling, like a waterfall, until she couldn't see anymore, all she could see was the blurry figures of the cheerleaders moving around and doing their backflips, flying through the air and dancing around.

She didn't even realize how much time had passed until her tears finally came to a stop. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and stood up to go back to the dorm, when she heard her name called by the person who had caused her to cry. Mal.

"Evie! What are you doing here?" Mal asked as she ran towards her.

"I could ask you the same question." Evie said a cold tone evident in her voice. "Am I not important to you anymore?! Is Audrey your new best friend now? Well fine! Have fun then!"

She was about to walk away when Mal grabbed her hand, stopping her from doing so. Evie turned around to face her once more.

"E, have you been crying?" Mal asked concerned for her friend. "E, it's ok. Audrey might be my friend now, but you are my best friend. That's never going to change."

"Well, then how come when I asked you if you wanted to try out to be a cheerleader you told me no. But you told Audrey yes?" Evie asked. 

Mal was about to answer, but Audrey, who had approached them, answered for her. "I only asked her to because one of our girls broke her ankle and is supposed to stay off of it for eight weeks, so I asked Mal if she could take her place until she could come back. I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding." 

Evie looked at Mal with sympathy in her eyes. "Mal, I'm so sorry. But why didn't you tell me?" Evie asked.

"I was kind of embarrassed at first. But now, I know it was just stupid to think like that. But I promise, that I will tell you everything. No more secrets." Mal promised.

Evie smiled as she pulled Mal in for the tightest hug she had probably ever given her. "Same here. I love you, Mal" 

"I love you too, Evie. Wanna go finish Pretty Little Liars?" Mal asked.

Evie laughed. "I don't think it's appropriate to watch right now. How about we go watch General Hospital?" Evie suggested.

"Whatever you want, E." Mal said as she and Evie wrapped their arms around each other's waists and walked back to their dorm.

Mal and Evie had learned their lesson about keeping secrets from each other. And Mal had learned to never leave Evie out of any activity that she did. They were the best of friends, and no one or anything would be able to take that away from them.

A/N: Well, what did you all think of this one? Shout out to SimWoman2002 for your suggestion, I hope you liked this one, as did all of you. I really enjoyed writing this one. So please, let me know what you thought! And leave a suggestion for another one shot if you have one! Until the next chapter!!!


	6. A Night at the Fair

"Evie, come on, we have to go!" Mal said as she tried to convince Evie to go to the fair that had come to Auradon. Evie wasn't against going, she just had a bunch of sewing to catch up on, with homework on top of that.

"Mal, I told you, I can't today, can we go tomorrow?" Evie asked.

"The fair leaves tomorrow, tonight is the last night. So please! Everyone is going except you, and we both know I can't go without you." Mal said sticking out her lip, and bringing out her puppy eyes that she knew Evie couldn't resist.

Evie tried to stay strong, but that face, was her weakness.  
'Come on, Evie, come on, you can do it. Just look away.' She told herself in her mind. So that's what Evie did, turned her head away. But Mal just went wherever Evie turned her head. That's when Mal sniffed, that was it for Evie.

"Ok fine! You win. We can go to the fair." Evie said.

Mal jumped up and screamed for joy.

"Yes! Come on, Evie let's go!" Mal yelled as she grabbed Evie's arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Whoa Mal, slow down. I don't even have shoes on." Evie told her. So Mal let go of her and let her fix her hair, get her shoes on, before they ran out of the dorm and met all of their friends outside of the school, where Henry had a limo.

They all piled themselves in there. By they, I mean, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Uma, Harry, Gil, and Henry. Yes, a pretty large group. It took them about ten minutes into the drive to be able to see some of the taller rides, with all of the lights and everything. They were all officially excited, as soon as the limo was parked they were all quick to get out of it and run into the fair. They all split up into groups basically. 

Jay, Carlos, and Henry were together. Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie were together. And so was Uma, Harry, and Gil. Which left, Mal and Evie.

"So M, what do you wanna do?" Evie asked.

Mal looked around at all the different rides and games, before her eyes fell on the biggest ride there, The Leviathon, which was the biggest rollercoaster. Mal knew for sure that, that was what she wanted to do. So Mal pointed at it after getting Evie's attention.

Evie's mouth hung open as she saw what Mal was pointing to. "Are you sure, that you want to do that?" Mal nodded, she was positive about it.

And once they were standing in line, Evie began freaking out, as she saw all the loops, how fast it went, and the fact that it even went upside-down on some parts. But she could see that Mal really wanted to do it. And if she chickened out, she would disappoint her best friend, and she couldn't do that to her, so she had no choice, but to go along with it.

And before she knew it, they were getting on the ride, and Evie saw that Mal got on the front cart and was motioning for Evie to get in the seat beside hers. She gulped before going over to Mal and buckled herself in.

"I sure hope this isn't how I die." Evie said.

"Oh relax, E. You're not gonna die, I wouldn't let that happen to you." Mal assured her. 

Evie smiled at her as she took her hand. "Excuse me!" She called out to one of the workers who was making sure that everyone in the ride was buckled in. "How many people have died riding this?" 

"Oh, only about a hundred." The worker replied as Evie's eyes widened in horror. "I'm kidding. No one has died. You'll be fine, trust me."

Evie just put her back against the seat as she tried to stay calm. "M, hold my hand." She said before she felt Mal slip her hand into her, rather sweaty, one before the ride began moving. 

It started off nice and kind of slow, but as it went towards the drop Evie squeezed Mal's hand as tight as she possibly could.

"E, do you think you could ease your grip a little?" Mal asked.

Evie just screamed bloody murder as they went down at lightening speed and began going into the loops, upside down, and all the other crazy stuff without slowing down. And just when they thought the ride was over, and was coming to a stop, it kept going. And Evie started screaming that she wanted off. Mal was also screaming, but for a completely different reason, for it to go faster.

And when it went on the loops again, Mal's stomach started feeling really weird, and Evie noticed that she was looking really pale.

"Oh no, Mal, no!" She said before Mal's dinner came back up, and fell on the cart flooring. "Nevermind."

And finally, the ride came to a stop, and the workers had to clean up all of Mal's puke. And as they left the ride, Evie looked over at Mal, who still didn't look too good.

"Mal, are you ok? You still look pretty pale." She said.

"I feel fine, it's just-" Mal didn't get to finish her sentence before she puked once more in the nearest trash can.

"That's it. No more rollercoasters." Evie told her.

"Way to go Mal! Blowing chunks I see." Uma said as she, Harry, and Gil walked passed them and laughed at her.

Evie and Mal just chose to ignore her. "So now what should we do?" Mal asked.

Now it was Evie's turn to look around and try to find something for them to do, and Evie spotted the bumper cars, she liked the idea of them doing that, and so did Mal. So that's where they went. And thankfully the line wasn't too long, so they were able to get right on. They got in separate cars on opposite sides from each other. And when the horn blasted it was on!

Mal and Evie went straight for each other, and they ended up hitting the other at the same time. It kept going back and forth for them, Mal would hit Evie, Evie would hit Mal. But in the end, Evie was the one who hit Mal the most. And Mal wasn't too happy about that. If it was someone else she would be more upset, but since it was Evie, she didn't mind. After that, they both agreed to go and play some of the games.

First, they played a game where you had to shoot water into a clowns mouth to fill a balloon and pop it, and Evie won that, winning the large prize. Next, they played skeeball, Mal brought her A-game for that, but Evie still managed to beat her and win another large prize. They kept playing more and more games, and they finished with ring toss. Mal was determined to show no mercy, but once again, Evie had whooped her butt, and beaten her, AGAIN! 

By the time they were done, Evie had won pretty much all the large prizes, she had a huge garbage bag to carry them all in, and they met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, before we leave, we're gonna ride the Ferris wheel." Henry told everybody.

"What's a Ferris wheel?" Mal asked him.

"It's that huge wheel over there." Henry told her as he pointed to the big wheel with all of the lights.

Mal thought it looked rather cool, so she decided to go on it. She and Evie got in a little cart together. And as it went up, They both admired the view.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here." Mal said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful!" Evie agreed looking out below them. "You know, Mal? I'm glad you convinced me to come. This was so much fun. And I got to do it all with you." 

Mal smiled as she snuggled herself into Evie's side as they enjoyed the rest of the ride with her best friend. "I'm glad you decided to come, too! This wouldn't have been nearly as much fun without you. I love you, E!"

Evie smiled as she hugged Mal a little tighter. "I love you too, M!"

It truly was a spectacular night at the fair, for two best friends. And neither of them could wait for the next fair.

A/N: Well? What did you all think? Shout out to SimWoman2002 who gave me this idea, I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed this! So please let me know what your favorite part was. And let me know if any of you have any requests for another one shot! Until the next chapter!!!


	7. The Trouble With School

Awful. 

The one word that described the day perfectly.

Mal had trouble falling asleep last night, as the air had gone out in hers and Evie's dorm, so with all of the heat, she wasn't able to sleep. 

All throughout that morning, Mal was just trying to stay awake. Even her coffee wasn't helping her, which goes to show that she was desperate as Mal never drank coffee unless she absolutely had to. And to make things worse, she had a test in Social Studies that she had not studied for at all.

She was waiting for class to start, and she had fallen asleep on her desk. Evie entered the classroom, and went to go find her seat next to Mal's, only to find the girl asleep while soft snores escaped from her mouth. Evie sighed as she sat down before shaking her awake. Mal groaned before turning her head the other way and continued to sleep.

"Mal, class is about to start. You need to wake up." Evie told her. 

But Mal just kept sleeping acting as if she hadn't heard a word she had just said. The teacher then walked in and spotted the daughter of Maleficent sleeping. 

He pounded his books against his desk succeeding in waking her up. "Nice of you to join us this morning, Mal." He said making Mal roll her eyes as she tried to keep herself awake.

The teacher then passed out the test sheets to all the students. And then signalled for them to begin. 

Mal looked at the first question, she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that one, so she quickly wrote it down, but for the rest of the questions, she had no idea. So she wrote down random answers, she was bound to at least get some of them right. Hopefully. She tried going as far as to get some hints from Evie.

"Hey E!" She whispered. "What's number twenty-three?" 

"I'm not helping you cheat, M." Evie whispered back as she continued to write her answers down on her own paper. 

Mal just huffed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She wrote down some more guesses before handing her paper to the teacher at his desk.

"Finished already? I'm quite surprised with you." He said.

Mal just have him a small smile before going to sit back down.

"How did you finish so fast?" Evie whispered.

"I guess I'm smarter than I look." Mal whispered just waiting for the rest of the class to finish. 

And once everybody did, she had to wait longer for the teacher to give everybody back their tests after scoring them. So while they waited, Evie just braided Mal's hair. "So how well do you think you did?" Evie asked Mal.

"Oh, probably a B." Mal replied as that was she usually got. "So you think you did good?"

"Oh yeah! I studied, studied, and studied some more, I'm almost guaranteed an A+" Evie said.

Mal have her a laugh. "You always do, E." 

And by the time Evie had finished with Mal's hair, the teacher passed out the scores test sheets. "Well done, miss Evie. I was quite impressed with your work." The teacher praised her as he handed her, her test with a big fat A+ on it.

"Here miss Mal. I am very disappointed." He said giving Mal her test.

Mal looked at it before her eyes widened at the F written on the paper. "Are you sure this is right?" She asked the teacher.

"Unfortunately it is." He replied. 

Mal couldn't believe she had been given another F. Her third one in a row, as she had gotten one on her Chemistry test, and another on her Math test.

"What'd you get, Mal?" Evie asked leaning over so she could see Mal's paper.

Mal sighed before handing Evie her test. 

"Mal, did you even study for this?" Evie asked.

Mal shook her head. "I've been busy."

"With what?"

Mal didn't answer, she just sunk down into her seat. Evie just gave Mal her test back. And once the bell rang, Mal was out of there. Thankfully that was the only test she had for the day. Next, she had English. But was surprised when the teacher gave them a pop-quiz. She was in no way prepared for it, so once again she was just guessing on the ones she wasn't sure of.

But the teacher was also disappointed in her work. Her day was not going good at all. Thankfully that was the last of the surprises in her classes. She was getting ready to head back to her dorm, when her name was called.

"Mal!"

She turned around to see that it was Fairy Godmother who had called her name. 

"Oh hey FG! What do you need?" Mal asked.

"I need to see you in my office, please."

Mal gulped. What could Fairy Godmother possibly need her for. Was she in trouble? She hadn't done anything to Audrey and Chad this week. But instead of wasting time on thinking more of it she headed to Fairy Godmother's office, where she found her already sitting down at her desk.

"Have a seat, Mal." She told her gesturing to the chair that was across from her.

Mal slowly sat down and set her backpack on the ground beside her. "Yes, FG?" She asked carefully.

"Mal, the reason I asked you here, is to talk about your grades." She started.

"What about them?"

"Mal, you're failing most of your classes, I've seen your grades." Fairy Godmother said raising her voice a little. " their mostly F's and D's. If you keep this up, we'll have to hold you back and have you retake this school year. "

"But that's so unfair!" Mal yelled.

"Mal, we don't want to hold you back, but if you keep failing your classes we have no choice here." Fairy Godmother explained. "If you get your grades up we won't have to hold you back. But we might even have to consider getting you a tutor."

"I don't need a tutor!" Mal yelled once more.

"Mal, if you would just study more, and pay attention in your classes maybe you wouldn't have this problem." Fairy Godmother said raising her voice a bit more. "I have talked with your Social Studies teacher, and he is willing to let you retake the test next week, which gives you plenty of time to study. And if you do well, and get better results with your upcoming tests, we won't hold you back, and we won't give you a tutor. But you have to prove that you can get better grades if you study hard enough."

"Ok, I'll try FG." Mal said.

"I know you will." She replied. "Now, you should go and study."

Mal nodded before she got her stuff and left the office, finally heading back to her dorm, to find that Evie was already there doing her homework.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Evie asked.

"I had to go to FG's office." Mal simply replied.

"Why?"

"She wanted to talk about my grades." Mal told her. "Apparently if I keep failing, I will have to be held back and retake this year."

"What?! They can't do that!" Evie yelled. 

"Apparently they can. But I was allowed to retake the Social Studies test again, and if I pass and do well on my other tests that are coming up, I won't have to retake junior year."

"Well then, you better get to studying. I'll help you." Evie said.

"You will?"

"Of course I will Mal. I'm not going to Senior Year without my best friend by my side." Evie said.

Mal smiled as she hugged her best friend. And for that whole week, Mal studied, and studied, and studied some more. With Evie's help. And when it was time for her to take the test, she felt more prepared than she had ever, for any of her tests. It was after school, and she walked into her Social Studies classroom where her teacher was waiting for her.

"You ready miss Mal?" He asked as she gave her the test paper. 

And just as she was about to start writing, she heard the door open, and she saw Evie enter the classroom.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I came here to support you. You're gonna do great!" Evie encouraged her. 

Evie set down next to Mal as she watched her take the test and rubbed her back to let her know that she was there for her. Mal was beginning to sweat out of nervousness, she tried her best to stay focused and answer the questions that were on the test.

And when she had finished it, she handed it back to the teacher so that he could score it. Mal squeezed Evie's hand that she was holding, just hoping that she passed. After what felt like an eternity had passed, the teacher had finally finished scoring and slowly made his way over to Mal with her test in his hands. He then handed it to her, and Mal just about ripped it from his hands to look at her score and her eyes widened as she saw that A.

"I got an A?" She asked her teacher not completely convinced it was real.

"No. You got an A+." He corrected. "See what happens when you actually study?"

"I'll be studying a whole lot more from now on." Mal said. "But I couldn't have done it without Evie. Thanks E, I love you." Mal said giving her best friend the tightest hug she possibly could.

"Aw, I love you too, Mal! But I'm really not surprised. You had this test in the bag. I'm so proud of you." Evie said as she hugged her back.

Mal's heart was full after hearing Evie say those words. Evie was always there to help her no matter what. She truly had the best best friend in the whole world.

A/N: So? What did ya'll think? Shout out to Descendantsfan03 who gave me this awesome idea. Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed it! As did all of you. Leave a request for another one shot if you have one. Until the next chapter!!!


	8. Hitting the Road

Saturday's. The best day of the week. The one day, where one could just relax. And that's exactly what Mal was doing, as she got some Doritos and was just snacking as she watched another episode of "The Flash." That was, of course, until Evie came in. And turned off the tv.

"Hey! I was watching that!" She yelled.

"Mal, I thought today would be a perfect day to give you a driving lesson." Evie said holding up the keys to her Nissan Rogue.

"Ugh, do we have to do this now?" She whined.

"Well, we don't have to." Evie told her. "But I don't have anything better to do, and I don't think you do either, so why not? And plus I think it would be good for you."

Mal's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she, very slowly, stood up and followed Evie out of their dorm, and to her Rogue.  
She got behind the wheel as Evie got on the passenger side and gave Mal the keys.

Mal just sighed as she put the keys in the ignition and started the vehicle. "Ok, you're doing great so far, M!" Evie praised her.

"I literally just started it. Everybody knows how to do that."

"I know, but you just...did it so gracefully."

Mal rolled her eyes once more before she put it in reverse.

"Wait!" Evie screamed making Mal slam on the brakes.

"What?!" Mal asked as she was afraid she did something wrong.

"You have to look in the mirrors to make sure that nobody's coming. I don't want you wrecking my baby." Evie told her referring to her car as she ran her hand over the dashboard.

Mal looked in the mirrors and saw that it was all clear so she then backed out and pulled out onto the road. But before she got the chance Evie screamed again.

"Wait!"

"What is it this time time?" She asked.

"Make sure nobody's coming!" She yelled.

Mal looked both ways and saw that the road was clear except for a car in the distance. So Mal pulled out, a little too fast for Evie's liking and Evie clung to the handle above her door.

"There's a car coming! What are you doing pulling out!?!" She screamed.

"It is way over there! I had plenty of time!" Mal yelled at her as she began speeding up as she drove. But she kept pressing the brakes every time she thought she might be going too fast.

"Mal stop! I'm gonna be sick!" Evie said as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"For real?!"

"Yes! Now pull over!" She yelled as Mal did so.

Evie then jumped out of her car leaving her door open as she heaved into the bushes. Mal, who was worried about Evie, got out of the car, forgetting to put it in park, as she went over to Evie.

And as soon as Evie stopped puking she turned her head to see Mal. "What are you doing out here?! You are supposed to be in the car. Speaking of which, where is my car?" Evie asked as she didn't see her car anymore, until she turned her head to see her car moving as it went into a ditch. She screamed as she ran over to it. "Mal! How could you do this! My baby, she's ruined! Oh, mommy's so sorry." Evie said as she hugged her car while Mal looked at her with a weirded out look on her face.

"You're apologizing to your car, and calling yourself mommy? Now that's just weird." Mal told her.

"You know what? I think we've gone on long enough. Let's just go back to the school now." Evie said getting in the front seat and Mal in the passenger seat.

Evie then backed out of the ditch and onto the road as she drove them back to Auradon Prep. 

"Evie, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gotten out of the car and forgotten to put it in park." Mal apoligized.

"It's ok. It's just a c-c-car." Evie told her.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?" She asked.

"Next time I give you a driving lesson, we're using Jay's car." Evie told her succeeding in making Mal laugh. 

"Yeah, hopefully I don't wreck his." Mal said.

"If you do, he won't notice with all those other dents and scratches he's put on there." Evie joked.

"Thanks for at least trying to teach me to drive." Mal said putting Evie's shoulder.

"You're welcome, M. You'll get the hang of it. Hopefully." Evie told her.

Yeah, things didn't exactly turn out the way either of the girls had thought, but in a way it was kind of funny. Mal would someday learn how to drive, if not, she always had Evie for a chauffeur.

A/N: I know this was short but I still hope you all enjoyed it. Shout out to Descendantsfan03 for the idea! Leave a request for another one shot if you have one. Until the next chapter!!!


	9. The Accident (Part 1)

"Maaal!" Evie called out softly as she searched around the dorm for the purple haired girl with her nerf gun in hand, as she and Mal were having a little nerf war in their dorm.

She stood up on her tip-toes to peek over the side of Mal's bed. And she smiled when she spotted the top of Mal's head. She quietly walked over there and got on the bed creeping up to Mal, who still had no idea that Evie was right behind her. Evie then tickled Mal's sides making Mal shoot up to her feet before she shot Evie with one of the foam bullets. 

"Oh! My heart!" Evie said putting her hand over her chest and falling to the floor dramatically.

Mal rolled her eyes as she got down on her knees beside Evie and pretended to give her CPR. And Evie giggled before sitting up. "Oh look! You are alive." Mal joked.

"That was fun, M. Wanna go for another round?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

They were about to go and hide when someone knocked on their door. "I'll get it!" Mal volunteered as she set her gun on the bed and went to open the door, and saw Jay and Carlos on the other side.

"Hey Mal! Hey Evie!" The boys said.

"Oh hey guys!" Evie said waving at them from behind Mal. "You want to come in?" 

"No thanks." Jay said. "We were just about to head out to do some bike riding with Uma, Harry, and Gil on the trails, and we wanted to know if Mal wanted to come with us."

"That sounds awesome!" Mal said. "Can I go, E?"

"Yeah, sure go have a good time!" Evie encouraged her.

"Great! Just give me one second to go grab my stuff." Mal said as she left the door to get her leather jacket, gloves, and helmet, before grabbing the keys to her dirt bike and leaving with Jay and Carlos. 

They went to their bikes and drove to the trails where Uma, Harry, and Gil were already there and waiting for them. 

"Nice of you to join us!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well, we're here now so let's get this party started!" Jay said as he revved up his bike before going over some of the jumps, tires, and the other obstacles that were set up. The others soon followed and joined him, and took turns going over the obstacles and showing off their stunts.

Mal was the last one to go, and she was soon flying over every obstacle, doing flips and stuff like that.

"Man, that girl's good!" Uma said as they all watched Mal.

"Yeah, she's self-taught, too." Jay told her.

"No way!" Uma said in disbelief with a small smirk on her face.

"Way!" Jay replied.

But without warning, as Mal was going over the biggest jump, it was a little slippery at the end due to some mud, causing Mal to almost lose control of her bike and it being too late for her to do anything. She lost grip of the handle-bars, and fell off her bike in mid-air.

All five of them gasped at the horrible sight, as Mal landed on the ground harshly, as the bike landed on the ground also, dangerously close to Mal before it rolled over onto the lower half of Mal's body.

"Mal!" They yelled as they all ran over to her. 

Carlos pulled off Mal's helmet to see that she was unconscious as blood from her lower lip and forehead to cover her face. Carlos put his fingers on Mal's neck, trying to find a pulse. 

He sighed in relief when he found one. "She's alive!" He said as they all let out breaths they had been holding.

"Mal. Mal wake up. Mal!" Carlos yelled as he gently shook her trying to get her to wake up, but she never did. 

Carlos then stopped as he looked up at Jay. "Call an ambulance." He told him as Jay made no hesitation to do so.

***

Evie was still in hers and Mal's dorm just relaxing on her bed as she sketched some ideas for dresses and such, when she heard her phone ring. It was on her work desk on the other side of the dorm so she set her book down and stood up to go and answer her phone.

(Evie bold

Jay underlined)

Hello?

Hey Evie

Jay! Are you all having fun?

Not exactly

What do you mean?

There's um...been...There's been an accident

What?

It's Mal, Evie. She had an accident

Evie swore her heart stopped after hearing that. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

Is she ok?

I don't know! They won't tell us anything! But you need to get down here now...It's bad.

I'm on my way

Evie couldn't keep herself from crying after hearing those words. She quickly hung up, and ran to go find her keys before running out to her car and driving as fast as she possibly could, to the hospital.

Evie was sobbing as she drove, thinking of the worst. What if Mal wasn't okay when she got there? What if she lost her forever? The thoughts terrified her.

As soon as she found herself a parking spot she ran into the hospital and to the front desk before slamming her hands on the counter getting the attention of the receptionist.

"Where is Mal Bertha Morgana!" She demanded. (A/N: I don't actually know her last name, I'm just guessing lol)

"Evie!" She heard Jay call her name.

"Jay! Where is Mal?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know." He told her. "We called an ambulance, they took her away and brought her here. So we came on our bikes, but they won't tell us how she's doing or anything, just that she had severe swelling in her brain and they had to bring her into surgery."

Evie just sobbed into his shirt, her best friend, her sister, had been in an accident and she had no idea where she was except for the fact that she was apparently in surgery.

Jay led her over to the waiting area where the rest of them were as they sat down and waited to hear about Mal.

Hours passed and there was still no word. Uma, Harry, and Gil had left And just told them to give them the news when they heard from the doctor.

Evie and the boys had hardly spoken a word to each other as they were just so worried about their friend. 

"Anyone here for Mal Morgana?" A doctor called out in the waiting room.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos shot up and ran over to the doctor. "We're here for Mal!" Jay said.

The old, bald man just nodded at them. "Well, we were able to remove the swelling from her brain, stitch the cuts on her lip and forehead, and put casts on her arm and leg. We had to put her into a coma to allow her brain to heal. But it looks like she is going to be okay. She got very lucky." He explained to them.

"Can we see her?" Evie asked.

"Yes, of course. This nurse will take you all to her room." He said before the nurse led them to Mal.

The three of them froze in their place in front of Mal's room. There was Mal on the bed unconscious as wires and tubes surrounded her body, a bandage on her head, casts on her arm and leg, as she just laid there, seemingly asleep.

"Now remember, she can hear you, she just can't respond." The nurse told them.

Evie gulped before she walked into the room, with the boys right behind her. Evie sat down in one of the chairs beside Mal's bed, Carlos getting in the other one, and Jay just stood at the front of the bed.

Evie grabbed Mal's hand that had an IV in it, as she gently rubbed her thumb over her hand before bringing it up to her lips.  
"I'm so sorry, Mal." She whispered. "I was worried sick about you. I love you so much, please be ok. Please."

Carlos just rested his hand on Mal's side as her other arm was in a cast, and his eyes welled up with tears. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to come, this never would have happened." He told her.

"Don't blame yourself, Carlos. I invited her too, it's my fault." Jay said trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"Guys, none of you could have stopped it. It's not any of your faults. It was just a terrible accident." Evie told them.

Neither of them could stop themselves from blaming themselves. It just somehow felt that they were responsible for what happened.

After more hours passed, and night had come, Jay and Carlos were ready to head back to their dorm to get some sleep

"You coming, Evie?" Carlos asked.

Evie shook her head as she looked at Mal. "No, I can't leave her. I could never go back to the dorm and fall asleep knowing she's here." She told him.

Jay and Carlos nodded as they understood. They hugged Evie and kissed Mal's head gently before they left, leaving Evie alone with Mal.

"You're gonna be ok, Mal. Promise me, you'll be ok. I can't live without you. You know I can't. Please come back to me. I'm begging you." Evie said as she once again began sobbing uncontrollably, laying her head down on Mal's arm that was resting on the bed. Eventually she cried herself to sleep with her head resting on the bed, the sound of Mal's heartbeat on the monitor to let her know she was still there. Still breathing. Still alive.

***

The next morning, Evie woke up to see that Mal was still unconscious, but still breathing as she lay in the bed.

But then she saw that Uma was on the other side of the bed watching Mal, until she saw that Evie was awake and got up, about to leave the room.

"Uma! It's ok, you can stay!" Evie called out to her.

Uma stopped as she slowly walked back over to the chair and sat back down. "So, you stayed here with her last night?" She asked.

Evie nodded not looking away from Mal. "I couldn't leave her. The thought of her being here by herself, I wouldn't have been able to go to sleep. She means too much to me. When did you get here?" Evie asked her.

"Maybe an hour ago? I don't know." 

Evie nodded. "You worried about her too?"

"No!" Uma answered quickly. "I just came here to make sure she wasn't dead."

Evie tried to hide the small smile that was trying to show itself on her face. "It's ok, Uma. I know you care about her."

"I do not! I was just...concerned, is all. I better get going now." She said before standing up and leaving.

Evie tried to say something to her, but she was gone too fast. She turned her attention back to Mal. "She cares about you, you know? She might not want to show it, but she does. I can tell." Evie told her. Some more people came by, even Harry and Gil. Jay and Carlos stayed after school, Henry also stopped by to give Mal some flowers, even Audrey came which surprised Evie. Lonnie and Jane also spent some time there. Mal got tons of cards, flowers, candy, balloons, and small teddy bears among other things. Jay and Carlos made sure to get her loads of strawberries too.

Soon, the days turned into weeks, and Mal seemed to be making a good recovery, a slow one, but still good. The doctor came in, one morning saying he was bringing her out of the coma, hoping she would wake up by the end of the day.

Evie was reading her a book, as Mal always loved to hear her read to her. She stopped, however, when she heard a small, faint groan come from Mal. Evie immediately closed the book, and grabbed Mal's hand, once again running her thumb across it gently.

"Mal? Are you ok?" She softly asked. She felt Mal's fingers start to move, which made Evie gasp. "Mal? Can you hear me? It's me, it's Evie!" She said.

And soon enough, Mal's eyes began fluttering, before she slowly opened them. Evie smiled when she saw Mal's green eyes for what felt like the first time in forever. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings, she saw a cast on her arm, and on her leg. She felt tubes in her nose so she pulled them out.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Mal asked as she lifted her good arm to her head to feel bandages wrapped around it.

"You had swelling in your brain when you fell, and you had to have surgery." Evie explained to her.

"I fell? What happened?" She asked seeming confused.

"You don't remember?" Mal shook her head. "You had an accident on your dirt bike, and fell. You've been here for almost two weeks."

"Wow. But if you don't mind me asking.."

"You can ask me anything, Mal." Evie told her placing her hand on Mal's back, gently rubbing it.

"Who are you?" 

Evie gasped as she looked at Mal with wide eyes. It was the worst thing she could have ever imagined. She didn't know who she was, Mal didn't remember her.

A/N: Well, I wasn't planning on writing this, but this idea just came to me, I decided to make this a short story, I'm not sure how long it will be, less than ten parts, but we'll see. So let me know what you think of this. And let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this! Until the next chapter!!!


	10. The Accident (Part 2)

"You don't remember me?" Evie asked Mal as she couldn't believe, that Mal didn't know who she was. 

Mal shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She said.

Evie just tried not to cry even more after hearing that.

"Hey Mal! You're awake!" Carlos said with their whole group of friends about to come into the room with a bunch of balloons. 

Evie immediately stood up and pushed them all out of the room and into the hallway as she closed the door behind her.

"Whoa Evie! What are you doing?!" Carlos yelled.

"You can't do this right now." She told them.

"And why not?" Jay asked crossing his arms.

"When Mal woke up, she didn't remember me. And if she doesn't remember me, there's no way she's gonna remember any of you. I think Mal has amnesia." She explained making everyone gasp.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"What else would it be?"

"She could be faking it." Audrey said.

"Why would Mal fake something like this?! I know my best friend, she wouldn't fake having amnesia! " Evie yelled.

"We could at least wait to see what the doctor has to say about all of this." Uma said.

Evie shook her head in disbelief as to how her friends were acting. "That's it! Everyone leave!" She yelled.

"What?" Jay said not knowing why Evie was acting like this.

"I can't believe that you're all suggesting that Mal is lying! So just leave!" Evie said. The ak's left and so did Uma and the guys. But Jay and Carlos stayed just staring at Evie.

"I said leave." Evie told them.

"You can't seriously be telling us to leave." Jay said.

"I am." She told them. "I'm just going through a lot right now. And I need you to go."

"You think we're not going through a lot too!" Carlos yelled. "We were actually there when the accident happened, Evie! You weren't! So I think we have the right to see our friend. We care about her too, you know!"

"Guys, we can't fight right now." Jay said as she stepped between Evie and Carlos who were now staring at each other with anger present in both their eyes. "Mal, is in that room right now, unable to remember us, and you think her seeing us fight is gonna help her remember? We can't let this accident tear us apart. We're a team, and we're gonna get through this...together."

Evie and Carlos' expressions softened as they listened to Jay. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Evie. You didn't deserve that." Carlos apologized. "We're all going through a lot right now. Especially with Mal's memories gone. We have to be there for her. Can you forgive me?"

Evie sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. "Of course I forgive you, C. You're right. You saw the accident, you have every right to be able to see Mal. So let's all go in and see her. Together." 

Evie opened the door, and the three of them entered the room where Mal was still sitting up in the bed, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, Mal. How are you doing?" Evie softly asked her.

Mal slowly looked up at her. "I'm causing a bunch of problems aren't I?" Mal asked.

Evie looked over at Jay and Carlos before looking back at Mal and sighing. "You heard us yelling didn't you?" She asked.

"Every word. I'm sorry I can't remember. It's all my fault." Mal said beginning to cry as she looked back down.

Evie got down on her knees as she took Mal's hand and lifted her head to look at her. "Listen to me, Mal. None of this is your fault. We love you, and we're here for you, and we are gonna help you remember. I promise."

"Yeah, we've got your back." Carlos told her.

"Thanks. But...who are you two?" Mal asked.

"I'm Jay, and this is Carlos." Jay answered her.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that." Mal said. 

The doctor then entered the room looking down at a clipboard in his hands. "Ah Mal, your awake." He said.

"Who is he?" Mal asked whispering in Evie's ear.

"That's your doctor." Evie whispered back.

Mal nodded in response.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"An eight? My head is pretty sore." She answered.

"That is to be expected. Are there any other symptoms?" He asked her.

"Well, I can't remember anything." She told him.

"Do you know who these people are?" He gestured to Evie, Jay, and Carlos with his pen.

"Well, I can't remember them, but they've told me who they are. This is Evie, and...and..Jack..and..I can't remember." Mal said.

The doctor sighed. "It's ok, Mal. You don't have to remember, this is all completely normal after a head injury. Can I talk to you three outside?" He asked Evie and the boys.

The three of them nodded. Evie kissed Mal's forehead saying she would be right back before they followed the doctor out into the hallway.

"You all don't have to worry too much about the amnesia. I was expecting it. In fact, I'd be surprised if she didn't." He explained to them.

"Will she ever get her memories back?" Evie asked.

"I'm sure she will. Everybody usually does. It will take some time though."

"What can we do to bring them back?" Jay asked him.

"Well, the only thing you can really do, is to go about your normal activities, surround her with her normal things, or with other people that she knows. They may trigger her memories. We're gonna keep her here a couple more days just to let her body heal more. But then, if she's doing better, we'll let you take her home, as we feel it would be better for her." He told them.

The three of them nodded. The doctor then left, and they went back into the room.

"Evie.." Mal started.

Evie rushed over to Mal and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, M?"

"Were we friends?" She asked.

Evie smiled at all the memories as she nodded. "Yes, we were best friends. You're like my little sister." She told her.

"Well, I guess that I would think you're like my big sister." Mal said. "I wish I could remember."

Evie scooted closer to Mal. "There's no rush. You'll remember, I'll make sure of it." 

Evie soon noticed that Mal had tears gathering in her eyes. "M, what's wrong?" She asked as she got even closer to her and pulled her to her, as Mal rested her head against Evie's chest and cried. Evie looked up at the boys and they got the message, so they stepped out of the room.

"Mal, tell me what's wrong." Evie encouraged her.

"What if my memories don't come back, what if I never remember you?" Mal asked through her sobs.

And Evie began to cry with her at the thought. "We can't think like that. You're going to remember. We are going to get through this." Evie said her tears falling.

"I want to remember. Bad." Mal said.

Evie didn't know what she would do if Mal never remembered her, all the times that they had. Their friendship would never be the same. But she was determined to get Mal to remember. Whatever it took.

A/N: Well? What did you all think? Please let me know! Also, is there anything specific that any of you would want to see in any upcoming chapters? Until the next chapter!!!


	11. The Accident (Part 3)

Three more days had passed since Mal had woken up. And the doctor was pleased with the recovery Mal seemed to be making. Of course, she still couldn't remember anything, but the doctor was ready to send her home.

Some nurses had gotten Mal a wheelchair to take her out to Evie's car, they had taught Mal how to walk with crutches, as her leg was broken so she couldn't walk on it. Once they were outside, she could see Evie had her car parked right outside, and was leaning against it, waiting for her. 

Evie then helped her stand up and helped her walk over to the passenger seat. "You got it?" Evie asked once Mal was inside. Mal nodded, so she walked over to her side of the car and began the drive back to Auradon Prep. And as soon as she started the car "Take Me Home, Country Roads" started playing.

Evie began softly humming along as she drove. Mal smiled as it felt like this had happened before. The song sounded very familiar to her, but at the same time, it seemed like she had never heard it before.

"Have I heard this song before, Evie?" Mal asked.

Evie nodded with a small smile on her face, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. "We would always listen to this song whenever we went on little drives together." She told her.

Mal continued to listen to the song, hoping that it would, maybe, trigger some of her memories. But it never did. Evie took the long, scenic way back to Auradon Prep as she was also hoping it would help Mal remember something. Anything. But it still didn't help.

When they eventually got back, Evie, once again, helped Mal out of the car and into the school. Their friends had wanted to throw her a big welcome home party for her. But Evie had said no, as it could make Mal very uncomfortable with all of the unfamiliar people. So Evie just helped her to their dorm.

But since their dorm was on the the third floor, they had to walk up a bunch of stairs. And Evie noticed that Mal was having some trouble getting up there due to her crutches. Evie tried to help Mal, but she was still struggling, and Mal was getting frustrated because of it.

"Ugh! I give up! I can't do anything!" She yelled.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll help you. Now, just hang on to your crutches." Evie told her. 

Mal just hesitantly listened, before Evie scooped her up into her arms and just carried her bridal-style up the stairs.

"This makes me feel weak." Mal told Evie.

"Now there's the Mal I know and love." Evie said playfully just giving her a playful smirk.

Mal rolled her eyes, even though she kind of enjoyed all of the attention she was getting from her. Evie set her back down once they reached the end of the stairs and helped her walk down the hallway and to their dorm.

And when they did, Mal looked around the room. But then, her mind started flashing as she quickly saw what looked to be Evie, and hearing the words "gross" and "amazingly gross" before she was brought back to reality.

"Mal? You ok?" Evie asked as she noticed Mal was silent, looking pretty deep in thought.

"Yeah. I think I remembered something." Mal said.

Evie lightly gasped, Mal remembered something?

"What do you remember?" She asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, I just, I was in here, with you, I think, and I heard some people talking to each other about something gross or amazingly gross." She said.

Evie smiled at that. "That's what we said when we walked in here for the first time." She told her. "Do you remember that?"

"I..I think so. I'm not sure." Mal replied.

"It's ok, Mal. You don't have to think so hard about it. But it might be a sign that you could be getting some of your memories back." 

"Yeah. Maybe." 

***

Mal was back on her dirt bike, flying over all of the jumps, going pretty fast. But it was then that her bike slipped and she lost control, and then felt herself falling, before colliding with the ground.

She gasped as she shot up drenched in her sweat, and she was panting as she tried to catch her breath. It was a dream.

"Evie!" She yelled out into the darkness of the dorm.

"Mal?" She heard Evie ask before the lamp on her nightstand was turned on and she was in Evie's arms. "What's wrong?"

"I think I remember the accident." She said.

"You do? What do you remember?" Evie asked as she massaged Mal's scalp.

"I remember, going over jumps on my dirt bike, and then losing control then falling onto the ground." Mal said.

"Well, at least you can remember something." Evie told her.

"I remember being scared. Scared to die. Evie, what if I died in the accident?" Mal asked as her voice slightly cracked.

"Hey, hey, don't think like that. You didn't die. You're still here with me." Evie said as tears began filling her eyes.

"But I could have died!" Mal yelled.

"Mal, please don't talk like that. You didn't die." Evie told her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I couldn't remember what happened. But now that I can. I'm terrified." Mal said as she cried into Evie's night shirt.

Evie just held her as she let out her tears. "I'm here, M. I'm not leaving." 

"You weren't there, were you?" Mal asked pulling away from Evie.

"What?" She asked confused as to what Mal was asking.

"You weren't there! Why weren't you there?!" Mal yelled at her.

"Mal, bike riding isn't my thing. I might have one, but I don't do stunts."

"But you could've been there! Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you had been there!" She continued to yell.

"Mal, please, don't yell at me. Even if I had been there, I wouldn't have been able to stop you." Evie asked as she too, began to cry.

"Why didn't you at least stop me from going!?" Mal asked.

"Honey, you wouldn't have listened to me. Don't do this, please. I love you, you know that. Deep inside of you, you know that. If I knew that there was going to be an accident, I would have stopped you. But I didn't, and neither did you." Evie said.

Mal just sobbed before she grabbed Evie and fell against her, as she and Evie held onto each other and cried, and cried, and cried.

A/N: I know, this was once again sad, but it'll get better I promise. Until the next chapter!!!


	12. The Accident (Part 4)

After crying themselves back to sleep in the middle of the night, Evie woke up to hear soft knocks on the door, she saw Mal had fallen asleep with her head resting on Evie's stomach and her arms hugging Evie's waist like a teddy bear.

She smiled as she gently moved her off of her and laid her down on the bed, and kissed her head before she went to go answer the door. She saw Jay and Carlos on the other side.

"Hey Evie!" Jay said before Evie quickly putting her hand over his mouth and shushing him.

"You need to be quiet. Mal's still sleeping." She whispered.

"Ok, we just wanted to see how Mal's doing." Carlos whispered.

Evie looked behind her to see Mal still asleep on the bed, so she stepped out into the hallway quietly closing the door behind her.

"How is she doing, Evie?" Jay asked.

Evie sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I think she might be starting to get some of her memories back." Evie said. "When we walked into the dorm, I think she vaguely remembered when we walked in there for the first time. And last night, she remembered the accident. And it scared her, pretty bad."

"Well, at least she can remember something." Carlos said as he always tried to look for something positive.

"Maybe, if we took her around Auradon, she might remember more." Jay suggested.

Evie thought for a minute. Was Mal really ready to go out yet? She couldn't exactly walk very well. Was it really a good idea? But Jay could be right, it might help bring more of her memories back.

She nodded. "Ok. We can do that. Let's meet at Clarabelle in an hour, that gives Mal a little time to wake up and get ready." Evie told them.

The boys agreed, so they left, and Evie went back into her dorm. And she saw that Mal was still asleep, but was moving around a little. It looked like maybe she was having another nightmare, so Evie rushed over to her to wake her up.

"Mal, it's ok. It's just a dream, wake up." Evie told her.

Mal shot up and started freaking out before she saw Evie and calmed down. She grabbed onto Evie and just tried to catch her breath.

Evie sat down on the bed just holding onto Mal. "What happened Mal?" She asked her.

"I think I remembered something else." She said.

"What did you remember?"

"I don't exactly know, I was just in some sort of place, and I remembered seeing a sceptre of some sort, with something glowing on it. And I think you were trying to touch it, but I stopped you, and I touched it, but then everything went black. And it was like I couldn't wake up." Mal explained.

Evie smiled at the ground softly. "That was when you saved my life." She told her.

"I saved your life?" 

Evie smiled at her as she nodded. "Yeah, we were on this quest to find your mother's sceptre, but there was a curse on it, and you knew that. And you wanted me to touch it, so that I would be cursed to sleep for a thousand years. But you pushed me out of the way and grabbed it. And that's when I knew, that there was good inside of you." Evie told her.

"Wow, and I was just gonna let that happen to you?" Mal asked.

Evie nodded. "Yeah. But you didn't! And that's why we're best friends. I love you, Mal. And me, Jay, and Carlos are gonna take you out for a drive around Auradon and see if we can bring back any of your memories."

Mal liked that idea, so she and Evie got ready, getting showers, changed, and fixed their hair. And by the time they were both ready it was time to go to Clarabelle, (Evie's Nissan Rogue) and meet Jay and Carlos.

Evie, once again, had to carry Mal as they went down the stairs. When they got out to the parking lot, they saw Jay and Carlos already there, and leaning against Clarabelle. And once they helped Mal into the passenger side of the vehicle, Evie started the car and left Auradon Prep.

"So where are we taking Mal first?" Evie asked the boys who were sitting in the back.

"Why don't we take her to that pizza place we always go to? And not just because I'm starving back here." Jay said.

"Ok. Mal, do you want to go there?" Evie asked.

"Sure, might as well. I'm pretty hungry too." Mal said.

Jay and Carlos high-fived as Evie started driving to the pizza place. And when they got there, Jay and Carlos jumped out of the vehicle and helped Mal out, and they all headed into the Pizza Party Palace.

"Does this place seem familiar at all Mal?" Jay asked once they had sat down at a table and ordered a pizza.

Mal looked around, but nothing seemed familiar to her at all. So she shook her head. Jay and Carlos were disappointed at her response, they were kind of hoping it would have brought something back, as they always went there every Friday.

"I'm really sorry I can't remember." Mal said to them.

"Don't apologize, Mal. It's not your fault." Carlos told her.

"Yes, it is! I'm the one that had the accident! I'm the one who lost control of my bike!" Mal told them raising her voice a little.

Evie gently placed her hand on Mal's shoulder. "M, it's ok. Calm down." She said.

Mal just couldn't seem to stop blaming herself, ever since she could remember what happened, it had begun to haunt her, and she couldn't keep it out of her head. It just kept replaying in her mind. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Mal could feel more tears forming. But she didn't want to cry again, so she kept them from showing in her eyes.

And it was a good thing the pizza came out at that moment. The boys immediately began shoving their faces full of pizza. But Mal, didn't find herself very hungry anymore. So she just, very slowly, ate it.

"Mal, is everything ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, you're hardly touching your pizza." Carlos added.

"Are you not hungry, M?" Evie asked.

Mal just shook her head. Everything just seemed to get worse the more she remembered. Maybe she didn't really want to get her memories back, they would only make things more miserable for herself, and she didn't know if she could handle that.

"Can we go back to Auradon Prep now?" Mal asked.

"But M, we still have a lot of places that we could visit." Evie told her.

"Yeah? Well, I don't feel like going anywhere right now!?" Mal snapped.

"Whoa girl, you need to chill. You never talk to Evie like that." Jay said.

"Yeah, where's the Mal we know?" Carlos asked.

"She's gone!" Mal yelled making them all very surprised. "That Mal is gone. I'm not Mal. The Mal you know, is the one who can actually remember you, I'm not Mal. I don't even know who I am anymore!" Mal burst into tears.

The three of them couldn't bear the sight of their friend crying, so they left and went out to Evie's car, and headed back to Auradon Prep.

Nobody said a single word on the way back, as no one knew what to say. So they felt as if the silence might be better. Evie couldn't take much more silence though, so she turned on "Simple" and turned it down to where it was only background music. But no one still said a word.

And when they finally got back to Auradon Prep, they got of the car, once again, helped Mal out and walked back into the school. Mal didn't even make one complaint when Evie carried her up the stairs. And for the longest time, after they were in their dorm, Evie just let the silence fill the room. But she could no longer stand it.

"Mal, what exactly happened back at the pizza place?" Evie asked.

Mal just shrugged not looking at Evie, just staring at the cast on her leg.

"That isn't an answer." Evie told her. "I want to hear actual words come out of your mouth."

"I don't know, ok?!" Mal yelled at her again.

"Mal, I don't like it when you yell. Can you please just talk to me in a nice, soft, gentle tone?" Evie asked.

"Maybe I don't wanna talk, Evie." Mal said. "Do you have any idea, as to what it's like to wake up and have no idea where you are, let alone, who you are? It's like, being in someone else's body. You know nothing, I don't know anything about me, where I'm from, where I even am right now! I hate it, Evie, I hate it! I just want everything to go back to normal!" 

Evie just listened to Mal speak. Mal was right, she didn't have any idea what she was having to go through. Having to learn everything she's ever known all over again. Mal was going through a lot, and she couldn't understand anything.

"Mal, I may not be able to understand what you're going through. But I am here to help get you through it. I promise you that. It will take some time, but we are going to make it through this. No matter what." Evie told her.

Mal nodded. Evie was her rock through this. She had been there for her since she had gone into the hospital. Never leaving her. Not even for a second. Talking to her, even when she wasn't awake. Having entire conversations with her as if she was talking right back to her, even though she wasn't. Wait a second! How did she remember that? She had no memories of that before. So why did it just come back now?

Mal had no idea, but she was sure that her memories were about to come back soon. Very soon.

A/N: So? What did you all think of this one? I think there might be two more parts in this, three at most, but we'll see. I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying this! So let me know what you thought of this. Until the next chapter!!!


End file.
